extraños deseos
by Jane Luna
Summary: Por que el la definia como suya, porque para el esa niña era la unica mujer que se habia adueñado de su corazon.


Extraños deseos

**Advertencia: **Escenas subidas de tono.

**Dedicatoria: **Se lo dedico a Rosie Steilsdottir y a BeLenCitta las cuales son las culpables de que mi Musa este despierta y no suba mi Oneshot de ¡Helsa! Perdónenme fans del Helsa.

**Música: **_Mr. Saxobeat_—Alexandra Stan y _Criminal_—Britney Spears.

* * *

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?—Pregunto una vez más sonriéndole.

Daryl volteo a verla sin expresión siguió comiendo fingiendo no haberla escuchado pero aquellos ojos azules seguían clavados en el, la miro de nuevo Beth seguía sonriéndole animada y esperando la respuesta.

-¿De verdad quieres saber?—Susurro el hombre sin verla.

-Claro—Respondió la joven con inocencia.

El hombre paso unos segundos mirándola indiferente Beth le sostenía la mirada sin imaginar lo que estaba a punto de hacer el cazador. Daryl coloco su comida sobre aquella diminuta mesa inclinándose hasta quedar cerca del rostro femenino, la albina alzo una ceja claramente confundida el solo opto por sonreír levemente. Llevo una de sus manos hasta la sonrosada mejilla comenzando a acariciarla y acercándose cada vez más.

-¿Daryl?—Indago ella dejando de sonreír—¿Qué haces?

-Respondiendo tu pregunta—Dijo estampando sus labios con los de la joven rubia.

Daryl con la mano libre la sujeto por la nuca haciendo que terminara muy cerca de aquella chiquilla quien petrificada no podía hacer nada, los labios expertos succionaban los propios salvajemente doliéndole sutilmente, intento moverse pero la cercanía impedía cualquier movimiento exacto. El cazador como pudo la hizo pararse aferrando un brazo alrededor de la diminuta cintura pegándola a su torso sin dejar de besarla.

Nunca fue un hombre que se guiaba por sus impulsos, pero Beth era toda una tentación para el desde hace bastante tiempo y ahora que la tenia así atrapada entre sus brazos le haría saber cuanto había estado conteniéndose.

La sintió tensarse cuando hizo ademan de acariciarla, haciendo acopio de su fuerza logro acorralarla contra una pared, no tenia escapatoria.

-¡Sueltame!—Chillo Beth comenzando a forcejear.

Sin quererlo esas acciones solo provocaban al cazador quien inconforme agarro las piernas de Beth colocándolas alrededor de su ancha cintura, la rubia intentaba alejarlo fuera con golpes o un insulto no lograba hacerlo. Un repentino pensamiento cruzo por su mente y no dispuesta a seguir asi lo puso a prueba

-¡Auch!—Exclamo Daryl separándose de la joven para tocar su ensangrentado labio inferior, segundos después recibió una bofetada cortesía de la albina.

-¡Púdrete!—Grito ella antes de salir corriendo por las escaleras, encerrarse en una habitación y cerrar la puerta.

* * *

Pasada media hora Daryl decidió subir y ver si Beth ya se había calmado después de todo se había comportado como un verdadero idiota. Seguramente ella no lo dejaría acercarse por el momento, aunque tenia todo el derecho no deseaba que Beth lo hiciera y haría algo para evitarlo.

Esa "_Niña" _le había robado el corazón.

-Beth…-Llamo con suavidad.

-Largate—Respondio desde dentro dedujo por el tono que seguía asustada.

Como acostumbraba desobedeció y agarrando la perilla entro agradeciendo que no cerrara con llave.

-Necesitamos hablar—Dijo el.

-Dije que te largaras—Reclamo fulminándolo con la mirada.

El hombre se recargo en la puerta manteniéndose callado analizando sus palabras Beth desconfiada lo vigilaba evitaría que volviera a cometer otra estupidez.

-Déjame sola—Ordeno ella.

-No—Contesto el enderezándose y acercándose ella dio un paso atrás intentando alejarse—Escúchame bien por que no lo repetiré otra vez.

-Alejate de mi—Exclamo retrocediendo otro paso completamente asustada.

-Estoy harto—Dijo Daryl tomandola de la muñeca volviéndola a acercar ambos estaban frente a frente—Me gustas ¿Lo entendiste?.

-¿Qué?

Eso termino de colmarle la paciencia; Ignorando los forcejeos y golpes tiro a la joven al suelo esta intentando huir comenzando a gatear sin embargo el se coloco encima de ella.

-¡Sueltame idiota!—Grito Beth.

-Llevo mucho tiempo conteniéndome Beth—Susurro con malicia y para horror de la joven se desabrocho el chaleco dejando su bien trabajado torso al descubierto.

Y aprisionándole las muñecas comenzó a besarle el níveo cuello brutalmente.

-Para…-Suplico sintiéndolo bajar hasta su pecho. Quizo patearlo pero la diferencia del peso lo impedía, ahora comenzaba a tocarla.

Fue forzada a iniciar un nuevo beso volvió a morderlo.

-Buen intento—Dijo Daryl adentrando una mano dentro de la blusa—Pero jamás lograras apartarme.

-Jodete—Mustio molesta girando la cabeza a un lado para evitar que siguiera besándola.

Otro beso y otras caricias. Minutos después Beth se mordió el labio inferior reprimiendo un gemido jamás le daría aquel gusto.

Siguio besándola, siguió acariciándola dejándole en claro que era suya, que el era el único a quien le permitiría tocarla de esa manera y mataria a cualquiera que se atreviera a verla con otras intenciones.

Beth se rindió momentos después correspondiendo sus besos con la misma intensidad llevando ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello y acariciándole los castaños cabellos. Le dejo despojarla de su blusa dejándola en sostén permito besarla y tocarla en lugares desconocidos y ella solo gemia entregada a nuevas sensaciones.

-Eres mia—Susurro el besando sus labios-¿Lo entiendes?.

-Si—Respondio ella mirándolo para después sonreírle—Solo tuya.

Y volvieron a fundirse en un apasionado beso dejándose en claro que se pertenecían.

* * *

Todo es culpa de unas escritoras de Fanfiction estaba escuchando música cuando de repente recordé la serie The Walking Dead hice clic en un video y casualmente era de Daryl y Beth que son mi pareja favorita. Entonces estuve buscando unos fics y me encuentro con uno de BeLenCitta y otro de Rosie Steilsdottir.

Y bueno música más increíbles fics mas una alocada Musa bombeando en mi cabeza es igual a esto.

Ojala les haya gustado tanto como a mi.


End file.
